wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Klasztor i morze/10
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: A gdy o brzasku minął sztorm... Splecione w siostrzanym uścisku spoglądały Agnieszka i Alicja z platformy tarasu na morze. Dziwnie szybko przylgnęły do siebie te dwie tak różne pod względem kultury i po chodzenia istoty. Zagnane zrządzeniem losu w mury jednego klasztoru panna z arystokratycznej rodziny i córka kaszubskiego rybaka uczuły ku sobie od razu głęboką, może ze wspólnoty doli płynącą sympatię. I tuliły się do siebie jak para bezdomnych, przez nawałnice ściganych synogarlic. Siostra Agnes wtajemniczała przyjaciółkę w arkana życia klasztornego, rozwijała jej bystrą z natury, lubo surową umysłowość. — Alicja w zamian niosła jej w darze urok prostoty i wielki liryzm serca. Owinęły się dookoła siebie jak dwa bluszcze i tak wsparte jedna o drugą spodziewały się dojść do kresu przeznaczonej im jeszcze na ziemi wędrówki. A zwłaszcza siostra Agnieszka odczuwała wtedy bardzo potrzebę takiego oparcia. Bo od dłuższego już czasu dusza jej błądziła w ciemnościach; od niezapomnianego zarania Wielkiej Soboty stanęła jak pielgrzym na rozstajach dróg, niepewna, w którą zwrócić się stronę. Nagle pojawienie się Warmskiego po dziesięciu latach rozłąki wniosło w zacisze jej życia nieład i rozterkę; nie znalazła dość sił w sobie, by odmówić mu widywania jej z oddali, nie mogła zdobyć się na przerwanie tej beznadziejnie smutnej sielanki. A przecież wystarczyłoby nie wychodzić na taras i pozostać w głębi klasztoru, wystarczyłby jeden jej gest, by dać mu do zrozumienia, ile ją te schadzki kosztują. Lecz na to zabrakło jej hartu woli. I z bolesną radością poddawała się jego życzeniu. Codziennie gdy siwy świt rozpraszał cienie a rozewska latarnia kończyła nocne swe straże, wiedziona tęsknotą wykradała się Agnes na nadmorską platformę. I zawsze zastawała go już tam w dole, u podnóża skalnego wykuszu, wśród wrzątku kipieli z trudem utrzymującego się na łodzi; nigdy nie zawiódł, zawsze już czekał na nią. Krótkie to były spotkania, krótkie jak uśmiech słońca wśród kirów żałobnego nieba: jedno długie, przeciągłe spojrzenie rzucone w dół spoza kamiennego przedpiersia balustrady, jedno zwarcie się roztęsknionych oczu — oto i wszystko. Potem zaraz odchodziła na poranne officium. Lecz schadzki wyczerpywały ją duchowo. Agnes zdawała sobie sprawę, że wyłamuje się spod reguły, że zdradza swego Niebieskiego Małżonka, że czyni źle, że grzeszy. Zaczęły ją nękać wyrzuty sumienia. Najbardziej ciążyło jej to, że nie mogła nic wyznać na spowiedzi z obawy, że ks. kapelan zabroni jej wychodzenia samej na taras. Lecz to zatajanie sprawy wydało jej się nowym grzechem; spowiedzi swoje zaczęła uważać za świętokradzkie i nie czuła się godną Sakramentu Ołtarza. Była jak to drzewo samotne przy drodze szarpane przez wichry, jak krzak polnej róży zdany na łaskę losu. Wychudła i wybladła snuła się jak cień po klasztornych korytarzach z głową nisko pochyloną ku piersi, nie śmiejąca nikomu spojrzeć w oczy. Modlitwy, nabożeństwa i praktyki religijne nie przynosiły już ukojenia: nieprzepojone żarem oddanej im wyłącznie duszy wydały się czcze, jałowe i obce. Często z przerażeniem stwierdzała, że modląc się, myśli o Warmskim. Zaczęły znów nawiedzać ją nocami sny dwuznaczne, na pół zmysłowe, na pół mistyczne, w których on odgrywał przemożną role; i nieraz twarz Chrystusa dwoiła jej się w wizjach sennych rysami Janka. Rozpętało się od nowa piekło pierwszych lat klasztornego życia. Jedyną ostoją siostry Agnieszki w tych czasach była przyjaźń z Alicją. Cicha i łagodna dziewczyna osładzała jej chwile duchowej walki opowieściami o twardej, kaszubskiej doli lub mnóstwem pytań, którymi zasypywała swoją mistrzynię. I chociaż wikaria nie odsłoniła przed przyjaciółką tragedii swego życia i nie zwierzyła jej swej tajemnicy, widziała w błękitnych jak lazur jej oczach bezgraniczne dla siebie współczucie i wielkie, serdeczne oddanie... Dziś nad ranem wstała siostra Agnieszka wcześniej niż zwykle i nie czekając brzasku, wysunęła się cicho na taras. W półmroku dogorywającej nocy poszła za nią w ślad Alicja i otoczywszy ramieniem przyjaciółkę, stanęła obok niej pod kolumnadą krużganka. Przez chwilę patrzyły w milczeniu na majaczejącą w mrokach roztocz. Powoli zaczęło szarzeć. Na ciemnym podglebiu żywiołu wyodrębniały się grzebienie pian, chełbiły wzwody fal, bielały pióropusze wodnych hełmów. Popielata poświetl przedbrzasku odkryła raz jeszcze od wieczną prace morza: wbieganie zalotów na strąd po wyszlifowanych gładko pochylniach, atak na rafy, odskoki odrzuconych run i nowe zakusy rozjątrzonych oporem grzywaczy... Siostra Agnieszka nie spuszczała z oczu la tarni i przylądka. W miarę rozjaśniania się horyzontu czuła, jak obecność Alicji zaczyna jej ciążyć. Nagłe drgnęła: spoza Rozewia wysunął się dziób brygolety. — Siostro — usłyszała głos towarzyszki — chłodno tu dzisiaj; czy nie czas już wracać na poranne nabożeństwo? — Chciałabym teraz pozostać tu samą, Alicjo. Za chwile będę z powrotem w oratorium. Agnes uczuła, jak ramie siostry odwinęło się od jej ramienia. — Stanie się wedle twojej woli, siostro — odpowiedziała jakimś smutnym, jakby zrezygnowanym głosem i odeszła. Tymczasem statek zbliżał się pod wszystkimi żaglami; silna, poranna bryza wiejąca prosto z rufy pędziła go z ogromną chyżością na linię klasztoru. Agnes podeszła ku kamiennemu przedpiersiu i wytężyła wzrok w kierunku brygolety. Urzeczona jej widokiem patrzyła, jak rozpienia sztabą wodę, jak rozpręża białe płótna. W pewnej chwili statek położył się w dryf i spuszczono szalupę z kapitanem. Po upływie paru minut Warmski przedarłszy się szczęśliwie przez zjeżony archipelag raf, zawinął z łodzią w ponury zaułek wodny między wysterczającym z morza cyplem a klasztorną skałą i liną przymocował szalupę do wystającego kła rakwy. Lecz cóż to? Co to miało znaczyć?! Zamiast poprzestać na tem, uchwycił się ręką za gzyms skalnego zwisu ponad głową i odbiwszy się nogami od burty, zaczął piąć się w górę. Przechylona ponad przedpiersie tarasu śledziła Agnes jego ruchy ze śmiertelną trwogą. Chciała zawrócić go z drogi, powstrzymać w szalonym zamiarze, lecz nie mogła wydobyć głosu: zesznurowane żelazną powięzią gardło odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Tymczasem on wspinał się coraz wyżej. Jak akrobata zaczepiał się końcami palców o nieuchwytne, ledwo dostrzegalne wyimki, zawisał na sekundy całe nad zawrotnymi przepaściami, wkręcał się wężowym ruchem w najpłytsze wnęki i przystanie: chciał za wszelką cenę dotrzeć do niej, na szczyt. Ciało Agnieszki przebiegł zimny, lodowaty dreszcz. Mimo woli cofnęła się w głąb platformy. Lecz było już za późno. Warmski pokonawszy ostatnie przeszkody, jak błyskawica przerzucił się przez parapet i z wyciągniętymi ramionami runął do jej stóp: — Hanuś! Hanuś najdroższa! Hanuś moja! Święta moja! Najmilsza nad wszystko Hanuś! Zbladła i zachwiała się. On zerwał się z klęczek i otaczając jej kibić ramieniem, przycisnął usta do jej ust zbielałych. — Nie bój się Hanka! To ja, twój Janek. Jamci nie wróg przecież! Przyszedłem wziąć cię stąd z sobą, uprowadzić stąd na zawsze w bujny, piękny świat, za dalekie morza! Niech się wszystko potem za nami zawali, niech osądzą ludzie! Co nam po ludzkim osądzie, Hanka? Co nam po opinii?... Na rękach cię nosić będę, królewną mi będziesz, panią mi będziesz, żoną umiłowaną — wszystkim!... Wyrwała mu się z objęć. — Na rany Chrystusa odejdź stąd! Miej litość nade mną i sobą! — żebrała głosem i oczyma. Lecz on nie cofnął się i ponownie sięgnął po nią ramieniem. Wyszarpnęła mu się z rąk i jak niegdyś przed widmem mnicha zastawiła się przed nim znakiem krzyża. To ją ocaliło. Jak porażony niewidzialną mocą upadł na kolana i trzymając w ręku skrawek oderwanego woalu, patrzył na nią błagalnie; lecz już jej dotknąć się nie ważył. Wtedy ona podniósłszy w górę krzyż, przeżegnała nim klęczącego i patrząc mu w oczy z głębokim smutkiem, zaczęła cofać się ku krużgankowi. Gdy dotarła pomiędzy pierwsze kolumny, odwróciła się i nie patrząc już poza siebie, rzuciła się ku drzwiom w głębi... Za chwilę przesuwała się chwiejnym krokiem wzdłuż korytarza oratorium. Z dala dolatywał już śpiew zakonnic odprawiających poranne Godzinki, płynęła woń kadzidła i płonących świec. W uszach Agnieszki brzmiał wciąż namiętny szept kusiciela, przed oczyma mieniła się łuną miłości jego twarz. W pewnej chwili zatrzymała się: — Jeszcze czas zawrócić. Zawrócić, póki pora! On tam czeka wciąż jeszcze! Potem może być za późno! Spiesz się, zanim odejdzie! Porwał ją wicher tęsknoty i zaczęła biec z powrotem w stronę terasy. Wtem gdy mijała ostatnią celę, zastąpiła jej drogę postać siostry Beaty. Wychudła, ascetyczna jej twarz pytała smutkiem wielkich, czarnych oczu: — Dokąd idziesz, siostro wikario? Pod siłą tego spojrzenia Agnes spuściła oczy i skłaniając się nisko przed majestatem cierpienia, wyjąkała: — Przebacz, siostro! Gdy po chwili znów podniosła głowę i spojrzała przed siebie, postać Beaty rozpłynęła jej się w oczach. Wtedy krokiem pewnym, zdecydowanym zawróciła do kaplicy. Godziny klasztorne przesuwały się dnia tego leniwo i ospale. Po nieszporach i komplecie nie poszła Agnes do wspólnego dormitarza, lecz pozostała sama w oratorium. Ogromna boleść przykuła ją do stóp ołtarza i rozkrzyżowawszy ręce, z wielkim płaczem rzuciła się na płyty posadzki. W purpurowej poświacie lampki wieczystej patrzyła na nią umęczona twarz Zbawiciela w cierniowej koronie i siała złoto-krwawe blaski monstrancja tabernaculum. Rozpoczął się męczeński, przebolesny nokturn. Poprzez uchylone skrzydła witraży wpadał szum wzburzonego morza, wkradał się jęk wichru i skargi ciemnych, nieznanych mocy: zbliżały się niezawodne zwiastuny sztormu. Raz w raz przepruwały niebo lazurowe zygzaki, krzyżowały się w przestworzach olbrzymie, stalowo-błękitne szpady. Głuchy ryk przelewy królował wszechwładnie nad głosami ziemi. Rozhukane tarany uderzały zapamiętale w utwierdź klasztoru i wstrząsały podwalinami samotni. Morze szalało... I w duszy siostry Agnieszki rozpętała się burza przerażenia i grozy. Nigdy jeszcze nie przejęła jej nawałnica tak bezgranicznym lękiem jak w tę noc beznadziejnie czarną. Bo zdawało jej się, że przez rozkiełzanie żywiołów przemawia gniew Boży, odzywa się piorunowy, nie ubłagany acz sprawiedliwy głos Jehowy. W jaskrawej wyrazistości zarysowała się jej wina. Ona — oblubienica Chrystusa, zakładniczka Boża, złamała umowę zawartą przed laty. Pocałunek wyciśnięty na jej wargach przez Janka skalał czystość niebiańskiego sojuszu, unieważnił pakt. Zatraciła się, zmalała do zera wartość jej zastawu. Bo czymże była ona, jeśli nie zastawem, poręką? Czyż nie gwarantowała sobą jego życia i zdrowia? A dziś on przyszedł i świętokradczym pocałunkiem zerwał umowę z Bogiem, zniszczył dzieło jej życia, zniweczył z trudem wzniesioną twierdzę upewnienia. Okropna myśl wśliznęła się do umęczonego mózgu i rozciągnęła ją na torturach. Broniła się przed nią ze wszystkich sił miłującego serca, odsuwała jak najdalej od siebie złowieszcze wnioski. — Mnie, Panie, skarż za złamanie przymierza — błagała, obejmując uściskiem ramion stopy krzyża. — Na moją nieszczęsną głowę niech spadnie Twa ciężka, Boża ręka! Bo ja tylko tu odpowiadam, ja — Twoja zakładniczka i sługa. I tarzała się z bólu i trwogi i przyciskała zbielałe usta do ociekających krwią, przekłutych gwoźdźmi Jego stóp. Lecz burza szalała dalej z jednakową mocą. Coraz to nowe tabuny deneg wyprowadzało do ataku morze, coraz to wścieklej grały krzywuły orkanów. Jakby wszystkie potęgi piekieł wychynęły z otchłani i sprzysięgły się na noc tę dziką, zatraconą. A podczas gdy w mrokach kaplicy wiła się w męce i przerażeniu siostra Agnieszka, w odległej, samotnej celi na skrzydle północnym klasztoru rozmawiała z Panem ksieni Anastazja. Przed odczuwającą najlżejsze drgnienia powierzonych sobie dusz matką nie ukryła się rozterka duchowa Agnieszki; spojrzeniem wewnetrznym mocnej, wyjątkowej jaźni ujrzała przepaść, nad którą błądziła wikaria. I za drżała o nią i o klasztor. W poczuciu odpowiedzialności za tę duszę zbłąkaną i przyszłość klasztornej gminy postanowiła rzucić w poprzek drogi zła swój czyn duchowy i nie do puścić do powtórnego na tym miejscu triumfu szatana. I oto teraz we włosienicy, zlana krwawym potem, klęczała na deskach podłogi i modliła się ze wszystkich sił mężnego serca: — Panie, ulituj się nad sługami Twymi i daj im doprowadzić do końca dzieło pokuty. Nie opuszczaj nas w chwili rozstrzygnienia, nie pozostawiaj samych na rozstajach dróg w błyskawicową noc gromów i grzechu. Nie dozwól, Panie, by w tym przybytku wzniesionym na Twą chwałę miał szatan po raz wtóry odnieść zwycięstwo. Pomnij, Panie, na wieloletnie cierpienia siostry Beaty i racz uwzględnić jej cichą, ni jedną skargą nie zmąconą ofiarę. Czyż nie jest godną tego, by zaważyła na szali? Czy obecność jej w naszym domu należy przypisać tylko przypadkowi? Czyż nie powinna wpłynąć i na sprawę ekspiacji, której podjął się nasz klasztor? Wybacz, Panie, śmiałość słów moich i zuchwalstwo języka — lecz nie o mnie tu idzie; lękam się o zbawienie tych, które z rozkazu Twego wypadło mi przez czas pewien ku Tobie prowadzić — lękam się o przyszłość naszego zboru. Lecz nie moja niech będzie wola, tylko Twoja, Panie! Jeśli niezbadana mądrość Twoja uznała wysiłki nasze za niewystarczające i trud nasz za mały, ukarz mię pierwszą i usuń spośród nich jako niegodną urzędu, który tu sprawuję. Jeżeli życie moje potrzebne jest do zadośćuczynienia — zabierz je, Panie, zabierz natychmiast! Z radością odejdę ku Tobie... Tu ksieni wyciągnęła ramiona ku niebu, jakby oczekując stamtąd gromu. Lecz grom nie uderzył. Wiły się tylko oślepiające wstęgi błyskawic i ryczało morze. Więc znów podjęła modlitwę: — A jeśli na nic tu moje życie, na nic męka Beaty i nie chcesz przyjąć ofiary podstawienia, t o, Panie, ukarz, jego, sprawcę zamętu! Tylko nie pozwól na ponowny upadek, nie dopuść pohańbienia. B iewinna, Panie! Za cóż karać bezbronnego gołębia? Piekielny łomot przerwał jej słowa. Przeciągła, błękitna szarfa rozdarła kiry nocy za oknem i przy jej blasku ujrzała przeorysza na morzu jakiś statek borykający się z rozwścieczoną falą. Przechylone na burtę maszty ze szczątkami żagli dotykały niemal powierzchni wody, pozrywane doszczętnie wanty i forduny śmigały w powietrzu jak olbrzymie, dzikie lassa. Wtem okręt wyprostował się; odskoczyły w górę elastyczne drzewca foku i grotu, wynurzył się z topieli zalany bakort i na wyżce ukazała się postać mnicha. Patrząc w stronę klasztoru, powoli zbliżał się ku krawędzi burty i nagle skoczył w morze. Zgasło upiorne światło i znów nieprzeniknione kiry zaciągnęły przestwór. Wtedy odezwał się przewlekły, spiżowy jęk dzwonu. — Panie — szepnęła w przeczuciu wielkiej chwili przeorysza — czyżby dzwon ten wybijał moją godzinę? Czyżbyś przyjął ofiarę z mojego życia? W tej chwili nowa błyskawica wstrząsnęła złożami nocy i odsłonił się dziwny obraz. Z wieżycy klasztornej niesiony tchem wichrów leciał ku morzu złowróżbny dzwon; rozchybotane jego serce biło na trwogę, tłukło o kresy na alarm — wielki alarm śmierci. A gdy dosięgnął morza i runął w jego odmęty na wieczny spoczynek, nadpłynęła z oddali skromna łódź rybacka przepojona nadziemską światłością. A szła jasność owa od słodkiej postaci Żeglarza, który stojąc w pośrodku botu, kładł ręce na grzywach fal i koił ich gniewy; i pod dotknięciem tych rąk dobrych czyniła się wokół łodzi cisza, szła kręgami w dal i wygładzała morze. A gdy nadjechał cudowny korab na to miejsce, w którym zatonął dzwon, wyciągnął Wielki Żeglarz rękę ku ogromnej, czarnej fali, co szła ku Niemu, potrząsając groźnie grzywą. I rozpekła się fala i wyrzuciła z wnętrza swego pół rybę a pół człowieka w mniszym habicie. Stwór dźwignął się z wodnej pościeli ponury i posępny i nie śmiał Panu spojrzeć w twarz. Ale gdy On nie cofał Swej ręki, lecz wciąż podawał mu ją przy jaźnie, uchwycił się jej jak niebieskiej kotwicy, przedostał za burtę i rzuciwszy się na dno łodzi, objął w pokorze stopy Wielkiego Rybaka. A On uśmiechnięty słodko, cały w blaskach i jasności położył mu dłoń na głowie i spojrzał w niebo... Przeniknięta do głębi, wstrząsana dreszczami ekstazy matka Anastazja straciła przytomność. Nad ranem, o pierwszym świtaniu wyszła z oratorium siostra Agnieszka. Chwiała się co krok i zataczała na nogach z wyczerpania po bezsennej nocy. Wokół niej panowała cisza uśpienia. Wzdłuż ścian korytarza snuły się szare cienie nocy i skwapliwie wciskały w zaułki i kąty. Poranny chłód wnętrza przenikał przez habit i dojmował do kości. W powietrzu pachniało myrrą i kadzidłem... Była już pod kolumnadą krużganka. Z bijącym sercem spojrzała na taras... Był pusty; tylko tu i tam na marmurowych taflach posadzki bielały kępy szumów i pian wychlustanych nocą przez burzę. Po ołowianem niebie niby ostatnie wspomnienia sztormu przerzucały się ciężkie, rozczochrane chmury, na morzu cichym już i ukojonym wędrowała mała, lekko pomierzwiona fala... Co to za flaga z poszarpanym proporcem?! Agnes pędem podbiega do przedpiersia tarasu i przyciskając ręką łomocące głośno pod szkaplerzem serce, spostrzega drzewce strzaskanego masztu wbite w szczelinę pomiędzy skałami; podarte na strzępy resztki żagla łopocą w podmuchach porannej morki jak bandera śmierci. Badawcze oczy zakonnicy przesuwają się z bolesną ciekawością po rozkali przylądka i odkrywają nowe, coraz wymowniejsze szczegóły. Oto kawał zmiażdżonej burty. Na oddartej, ostatkiem nitów trzymającej się blasze widnieją złote litery napisu. — Hanka — odczytuje siostra Agnieszka i nagle robi jej się ciemno w oczach. Aż odsłania się ostra, nieuchronna prawda. Tam, za tym granitowym blokiem kryła się dotychczas, niemal w zasięgu jej ramienia... Z ręką zaciśniętą kurczowo na sprychach zdruzgotanego steru leży na wznak na skale kapitan Warmski — spokojny już i o nic nie dbający, z uśmiechem wyzwolin w stężałych już rysach. Leży piękny i męski z zakrzepłą strugą krwi na skroni. Do ust przyciska czarnego kwefu szczątek. Nad nim krążą, kwiląc, morskie mewy, gra pieśń żałoby morski wiatr... 27/VIII 1926 — 15/V 1927. KONIEC.